


Hunted

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Lemon, NSFW, Porn, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Leo wants to go catch a pokemon to start a journey. Instead of him finding one, a pokemon finds him and decides that she is going to hunt him for fun.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble commission for Jivira. If I missed tags, sorry. Playing this by memory.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

There are so many ways for someone to start their journey as a trainer. There’s going to the regions professor, getting a starter pokémon as a birthday gift, or just getting one on your own. Typically, most kids start their journeys at the young age of ten with others starting later, around the age fifteen. Even more rare, you get those who wait until they are in their twenties. Typically, the longer you wait, the more you know and are ready for.

That wasn’t every time. 

Leo was one of those few cases. He knew from an early age that he wanted to wait until he was older to start his journey. His parents sort of gave him the idea that he’d be better off if he waited. So he did. Leo thought they meant wait until he was in his twenties, but they didn’t. They meant fifteen or sixteen. However, he couldn’t go back in time. So he decided it was time to start.

There was a problem with that: he was now too old for a free pokémon from the professor. His parents never gifted him one nor did they hint at wanting to, even with how often he mentioned it to them. That left only one option, and it was the more dangerous of the three.

He had to catch one himself.

As you grow up, you’re told not to ever enter tall grass without a pokémon to protect you. You never know what’s waiting in there. Leo never saw a point in that though. He knew pokémon were kind creatures and didn’t like to intentionally harm others to a severe point, unless it was battling or for survival. That was different and that made sense to him. You’ve gotta survive somehow.

So Leo set a date and place to look. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted so he didn’t set a plan in action. He was just going to go in, catch something, then get out. Simple enough, right? A lot of trainers ventured into tall grass in search of pokémon so if things went bad he would have help ready at any time. Nothing could go wrong… nothing at all.

At least, that’s what he believed.

Sometimes, things just don’t go as planned. Leo stood in the knee-tall grass, searching for some kind of pokémon to interest him. He didn’t want an ordinary, every day pokémon like pidgey, rattata, or taillow. No, he wanted something more… unique. Something that would shock people such a rookie trainer like him had. But what that was, he had no idea.

Throughout the day, Leo would periodically run into a random trainer and ask them if they’d seen anything worthwhile. Like all others, that came up empty handed. Nothing worth his time ever showed up. Around midday, he started to feel like he should give up and try a different day. Rumors had it that new pokémon seemed to show up out of nowhere every day, so if one day was boring, the next could be entirely different. That was… until he felt something was off.

It was hard for him to place exactly what felt off. Nothing had been following him as far as he knew because he’d be able to see them. He hadn’t forgotten anything at home, so what was this feeling? Maybe it was a sign that he was going to find this rare pokémon he dreamed of finding. That had to have been it! He knew it wasn’t going to be long until it did finally appear.

So he kept looking. With a newfound determination, Leo kept looking. But as they day went on even longer, that feeling began to change. It was hard to place, but he felt like he was being… watched. He continued to look around but he could never find what it was. Nothing was around him… at least, that he could see. Below the grass, something was hunting… stalking him as he walked around aimlessly. 

Leo kept trying to call out to whatever was there to come out, but it never did. The mysterious being liked that he didn’t know who it was. Further and further in the human stumbled, making the hunt even easier for it. It wouldn’t be long before it could pounce and have him how it wanted him. This human was going to be fun for it, and it knew it just by looking at him.

“Seriously, who’s there? I know you’re there,” he said out loud. He got no answer back and continued walking aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going but he didn’t care. Whatever was watching he had to have been something even a bit interesting, right? There was no way something boring like a zigzagoon would be following like this. That was just silly to even think!

As he walked, Leo’s foot came hooked on something, sending him crashing into the grass below. He groaned as he rolled over and looked at what had caught his foot. Whatever it was was hidden in the tall grass. With an agitated sigh, Leo grabbed his leg and tried to pull free but couldn’t. Instead, whatever was around his foot began to tighten then wrap around his other foot. “...What the fuck?”

Leo’s head turned back when he heard something moving behind him. The grass shifted slightly but he couldn’t see what it was. Whatever it was, it moved towards his feet. Soon, both of his legs were bound together. “W-what’s happening? This is fucking creepy…” he said as he began pulling his leg more and more. He thought whatever started to coil around his legs would stop there but they didn’t. Instead, the thing started to move up his body where he finally got a better look at whatever it was.

This thing that coiled around his body was incredibly long and green in color. It had small leaves growing from it mostly at the bottom. It continued to squeeze tighter the higher up it got, almost like it was constricting him. Eventually, he began to see some kind of yellow marking that started on the darker green side and came over to the lighter. It had to have been a pokémon, but what one? His question was soon answered.

“I’ve been watching you today,” it said in a heavily feminine voice. The slender pokémon’s head soon came into view where he quickly put all the pieces together. The Earthy colors, the serpentine figure, the way it moved so easily and undetected in the long grass… it was a serperior. They were known for being master hides in places like this. “I didn’t think you’d ever get where I could get you.”

The serperior continued coiling as it spoke. He tried to push the pokémon off but it soon had his arms just as coiled. “W-who are you? What do you want?” he asked the pokémon. It leaned in close to him and nuzzled him affectionately. It then gently licked his cheek.

“My name’s June. I roam these lands in search of guys for you. What’s your name?” June asked.

“It’s… Leo. What do you mean guys like me?” he asked her. She giggled and nuzzled into him once more, tightening her hold on him.

“I like to… hunt…” she said after a brief pause, “guys. I like to see if I can be found. If they find me, I reward them. If they don’t… I reward myself. It’s fun to hone my skills,” she said proudly as she leaned away from him. Leo cocked his head sideways confusedly.

“Reward? Huh? What do you mean?” he asked her. She smiled innocently in response.

“Why are you here? Why did you come out here with no pokémon? That wasn’t a smart thing to do,” she asked him while observing him. 

“To catch a pokémon. I wanted to start my journey soon so I needed to find one to go with me,” answered Leo. The serperior nodded.

“Where’s the poké ball at?” she asked him.

“In my pocket. Why?”

“May I get it?” he was asked by June. Before he could answer, the grip on Leo was loosened slightly where she sunk her head down. She sniffed around his pants before she dug a vine into his pocket. Seconds later, the ball was pulled out and held up to him. “This, right?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Did you want to-.” Leo was interrupted by the sound and sight of the ball being crushed by her vine with ease. He heart sank because that was his one line of defense - his only way of protecting himself. She completely shattered it, literally and figuratively. Now he had no way to protect himself. The second it shattered, June tossed the tiny bits off into the air, sending them flying.

“Nah, I don’t want to join your team. Sorry. However, maybe I can make it up to you?” she said with a slightly sultry voice. He was confused what she meant. “You know, I actually get to reward myself since you didn’t find me. I think I know what I want.”

“And… that is?” he asked nervously. She smirked at him slightly before leaning in closer. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. Seconds later, her lips rested on his, shocking him beyond words. He tried to fight back but with how he was held, he couldn’t do anything. It was a short kiss, but it felt… wrong. That shouldn’t have happened.

“Do you see what I want now?” she asked him.

“I-I’m not into that, sorry. I’d rather know who-.”

“You know me,” she said in a playful tone. “I told you, my name’s June and yours is Leo. Is that not enough? Come on, don’t make me beg you. Or would you want that?” she asked him innocently. “You’re not the first guy I’ve had like this, and you will definitely not be the last. However, you could be the first to make this fun for us both without a problem. So, what do you say? Wanna mess around or do I have to force it?”

“I’m sure you’re nice and cute and everything but-.”

“Aww, you think I’m cute? You’re such a gentleman!” she said with a massive smile.

“T-that’s not what I meant! I just… don’t want to do this. Maybe if you come with me on our journey, we could work on a bond together and maybe that’ll happen eventually?” he offered. She shook her her almost immediately to the offer.

“Well see, there’s two problems with that.”

“What? What problems? I see nothing wrong with-.”

“I broke your ball,” she said with a giggle. He groaned at the fact he already forgot. “Second, I want to have sex now. Not in five minutes, not in an hour, now.”

“Again, I don’t think it’s the best if we did. I think that there could be something better we could-.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. When I set my eyes on something, I always get it. It’s either by force or because they do too. Since you don’t want to cooperate, maybe I could convince you into it?” she suggested. He raised a curious and worried brow at her. “You know, I haven’t eaten all day. Maybe… I could… You know, you actually do smell pretty good. I bet your meat would taste really good…”

“Y-you wouldn’t. You’re joking… right?” he asked worriedly. She smirked at him and shook her head.

“If I was, would I be here, coiled around you? I don’t think so. Those are your two options. Nothing else is going to happen. You pick or I do. Which will it be?” she asked him seriously. He really didn’t want to die in such a stupid way but… he really didn’t want to have sex with her. Then again… was the second option really that bad? It was forced… sure… but… it sure beat being dead.

“Will you… umm…”

“Will I what? Go ahead, ask me. It’s fine,” she said with that earlier smile coming back.

“Be gentle? Please?” he asked her. She giggled at him and nodded. 

“On one condition. Drop your pants and I’ll do the rest. I’ll be gentle, I promise. But I’m not letting you go… not until I get off the one time like I want. Deal?” she counter-offered. He thought for a moment but ended up sighing. It wasn’t like he could really say no.

“Deal…” he nodded. Almost immediately, June leaned back in and locked lips with him. She quickly had control over him as her tongue licked against his lips, begging for entry. Quickly submitting to the serperior, he gave her the access she wanted. Her tongue set out to explore the inside of his mouth, coating the insides with her saliva. Her long, serpentine tongue coiled around his, just like her body did.

June slightly loosed her grip around him, letting him keep his end of the bargain. He did as he was told and undid the button to his shorts before pulling them down. The second that June felt they were, she coiled around tightly once more. However, he now felt a wet, fleshy part gently rub against his hardening member. June sighed as she kissed him, enjoying the contact of a male against her.

The green pokémon’s serpentine body continued to gently rub against him, trying to bring him to full size for her. She wanted him and didn’t like to wait. Thankfully, the kissing and rubbing was all it took for him to get him going. She felt him growing in size as it went on, her fleshy folds growing dangerously close to being penetrated by him. The more he grew, the harder it was to resist. She felt his warmth taunting her, as if saying to just do it. 

Leo was conflicted how to feel. The way she kissed was so nice and gentle, but also rough and controlling. The way she rubbed against him felt really good but also felt really wrong. Something like this should have been so wrong, but why did it feel so right? He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to say he liked how he was so close to being inside her, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t.

“Ready? I’m done waiting,” she told him. He took a deep breath and nodded. She leaned in close and licked his cheek reassuringly. “Hey, I promised. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it,” she winked at him. He really liked how sincere she seemed to him. A small smile creeped up on his face, a sign that he somewhat believed her. “Good. Here we go…” she told him.

Leo held his breath and waited for it to happen. He felt the serperior lift her long lower half up slightly where her slit rested against the head of his member. She gently rubbed against it, looking for something from him in response. When nothing came, she took a deep breath. Finally, she began to slid down. Leo’s body tensed up from the sudden tightness as she slowly slid down, taking inch by inch of his length.

June leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being stretched by another human. It was a feeling she loved incredibly every time it happened. The more she took, the more she enjoyed. Leo wasn’t the biggest she’d had, but he did fill her up nicely. Soon, she had her body rested against his pelvis with every bit of his member embedded within. “S-see? Gentle…”

“I guess…” he said with a slight blush. She giggled and leaned closer before licking his cheek. Right after, June pulled herself up until just the head remained before pushing back down. The two moaned in unison as she did it a second then third time. June held him tighter with each thrust, almost as if begging him not to move. Of course, there was absolutely no way he could, but she made it even more clear he was not moving.

Soon, June had built up a steady rhythm. Her serpentine hips moved in a rhythmic beat, never once being off. Just before he’d be free from her, she’d slam back down again. A tiny bit of her juices trailed down his member, lubing him up even more for her. The feeling was oddly enjoyable and he came to enjoy it more as time went on. The way her insides squeezed him for his essence made him fight the idea of how wrong it was even more.

Once more, the serperior leaned in and locked lips with him. She knew the dangers of sex out in the open and didn’t want to risk him getting in trouble. Sure, she liked hunting him and didn’t make a little bit of a vocal male, but she knew not to take risks. So she once more probed inside his mouth, wanting to quiet him up. And once again, he fell right into it, loving every second of it.

It was so wrong for Leo to enjoy it. It truly was. But man did he love every second of it. She was such a passionate pokémon in the way she humped him. He could feel the desperation in her movements. She clearly wanted him and would stop at nothing until they were both done. He knew that for a fact. Whether or not she was in heat did not matter to him. What did is he felt great and it was because of her.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her figure but with how she restrained him, it was rather impossible. She had him in a killer vice and, in a sick and twisted way, it made it better for him. The thought of being so helpless to her and at her disposal… it fueled him. Leo never expected to be excited from the idea but here he was, loving every second of it.

June thought on this human as she used him. He seemed so frightened by her initially but he got into what was happening very quickly. Why was that? She pulled her head back with a trail of their saliva connecting the two together. He had the cutest little expressions on his face every time she bounced on him. His face was beat red from how much he enjoyed her. She knew this human would be a fun one.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked with a slight smirk. He stayed silent and looked away, having trouble admitting it to her. She grinned wider and stopped her motions. “Come on, be honest. I’ll stop right now if-.”

“N-no! Don’t stop!” he blurted out. Both he and June were surprised at how quickly he said that. His blush grew tenfold as he realized what he said.

“You… want me to keep going?” she asked, once again picking up her motions. “Come on, look at me. You like it… don’t you?” June asked once again. He looked her in the eyes before slowly nodding. He truthfully did and it felt weird to admit. But he really liked how gentle she was and was that way because he asked her to be. She didn’t ignore his request and did make it enjoyable for him. Even forced, she did show some compassion.

June was happy to comply. She liked how well this human filled her up so nicely. She wanted him to stay around just for her own use but there was no way she was going to be caught. That was nowhere near a dream or desire of hers. But maybe she could convince this human to… stay around and, in turn, make both of them happy.

So she waited. She was going to wait until they were both done and then drop the question. She knew what she was going to ask and just felt he’d say yes. There was no way he’d turn down the offer if she made him feel this good. In fact… why was it so good for him? “Leo…” she said with a sigh. She leaned close into him and rested her head on his one, final time. “Are you a… virgin?” she asked.

“Uh…” he said innocently. That only confirmed it. He’d never been with a girl before. She was happy to be his first and to make it so enjoyable for him.

“Well… I hope this is a thing you’ll remember forever…” she said with a smile as she closed her eyes. Her body shook as she continued riding him. More and more of her juices continued to flow from within her. Leo found himself growing closer as he tried to fight it off. But it was way too good to keep fighting. Her body wanted his, and he wanted hers. The two felt the urge to be together in such a special way. 

“I’m… so close…” she began to pant. June began licking the top of his head affectionately, showing she did care for this human. She heard him trying to speak back but he was unable. She liked… no, June loved the raspy breaths coming from him as he tried so desperately to fight back his enjoyment. “Give me your seed…” she told him.

“I… I can’t anymore…” he responded with a grunt.

“Good, let me have it,” she continued to demand. Her demands were met moments later as she felt the warmth of his being flowing within her. A loud groan came from the human as his orgasm hit. She had to silence him and did so with a sweet, passionate kiss. The two moaned together, riding out the waves of passion. Their kiss was no a rough one by any means. Instead, her lips rested on his and poured emotions into it that she hadn’t felt in so long.

The more of Leo’s side that went inside her womb, the better she felt. She didn’t want to fight her own orgasm any longer. As she continued riding him through his own orgasm, her own finally hit. Her humps stopped as she slammed into him once more, hilting him within her. Her long body shook massively as her vision went blank. Her once steady flow of juices amped up as a torrent of them came pouring out as if a dam had broke. 

Even without humping him, she felt more pleasure than she had in a long time. She tried to stay still but her body felt too good to. Instead, she found herself gently grinding against his lower body, bringing those tiny bits of pleasure out. While they didn’t help much, they did help her feel better for longer. In the end, she knew it was one of the most powerful orgasms she’d ever had.

After what felt like an eternity, June finally collapsed on top of Leo. The grip around him loosened quite a bit, giving him room to finally move. However, he didn’t. Instead, he laid there tiredly while basking in the afterglow. He brought a hand up to the serperior’s head and gently rubbed the top, showing his appreciation for it all. “That was… great…” he huffed.

“That was better than great,” she said with a small grin. She wasn’t truly that tired and could have gone again but knew how virgins were. She didn’t want to subject him to multiple rounds, though she could have easily gone for a second or third. Slowly, she uncoiled herself from him and slithered down lowered where her head went between his legs. He tiredly sat up and eyed her curiously.

“W-what’re you doing?” he asked her.

“Cleaning,” she told him. Before he could respond, June’s tongue hung out of her mouth and began licking all over his lower body. She cleaned him of the mess they made, starting at his inner thighs. She then focused on her main prize. She eyed his softening member hungrily before she took a long lick, savoring the taste. He let out a positive moan from the lick and it made her want to continue. However, she didn’t. In no time, he was clean when she pulled back. 

“Not gonna keep going?” he asked her in an almost hurt tone.

“Not this time. Maybe next time,” she answered him. He cocked his head sideways.

“Next… time? What? Are you wanting to come with me?” he asked her. She shook her head no.

“Sorry, but no. The sex was great but I like being a predator like this. However… I want to… offer you something,” she told him.

“What?”

“So I said that you’re not the first guy I’ve done this to. You’re also not the last. So I want to make you an offer. I don’t want you to go on your journey,” she told him. He was about to protest until her body quickly coiled around him and hushed him. “I want you to stay and periodically come back here. I can give you that feeling of being a trainer without being one. Does that sound fine?”

“...And you want to do this… why?” he asked her. The idea was nice since he didn’t have to leave but that was one reason he did want the journey. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you think is in it for you? I give you that feeling of being a trainer, you let me hunt and fuck you. No matter what, we win. You get sex, I get sex. You get the experience, I stay on top of my game. So, what do you think?” she asked as she let him go. He thought for a moment as he reached down and pulled his pants up. She watched in anticipation, hoping he’d agree. “Truthfully, I don’t want you to go. Not with sex like that.”

“Umm…” he continued thinking. The offer was nice and, truthfully, hard to pass up. “Are you going to be doing what was just did? As in, hunting and forcing?”

“Yep. That’s part of the package.”

“Deal,” he said almost immediately as he stood up. She was shocked at how quickly he answered again.

“You really liked it, didn’t you?”

“Yep. A lot. It was… well, I like unexpected things. So try and keep me on my toes and I’ll happily stay,” Leo told her with an excited and happy smile. June happily slithered around his feet and up his body before holding him tightly.

“Promise me you’ll come back?”

“As often as you’d like. How often would you like me around?” Leo asked curiously.

“All the time.”


End file.
